Silent Moments
by Mi55-b3cca
Summary: what if harry wasnt the golden boy everyone thought he would be.  what would happen if harry had never gone to live with his last living realatives. what if voldy died the night he killed lily and james potter  find out in 'silent moments'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Harry ran to keep up with Sirius but it didn't help with the fact that he had a trolley load of all his Hogwarts supplies and a bird cage- where nestled inside a snowy owl that Harry decided to call Hedwig. Sirius handed over the train ticket that read the train would stop on platform 9 ¾. Harry looked up at his godfather with confusion written all over his face. "Sirius there is no platform here that goes by platform 9 ¾. " harry looked back down at his ticket then back up at Sirius. "There is Bud. You just have to know where to go" his godfather beamed at his godson and strolled off again with Harry steps behind. **

**They arrived at the platform with fifteen minutes to go before the train whisked Harry away to start his first year at Hogwarts. Having entered the barrier to the platform earlier, than they intended. Harry loaded his belongings onto the train, they then both sat and talked about what Harry would do once he got to Hogwarts. As much as Sirius could be the biggest prankster in the world he really wanted Harry not to follow in his footsteps. **

**Five minutes till the train left the station and the platform was packed of parents sending their children off to the magical school. Harry promised to send a letter to Sirius every week and with saying goodbye Harry got onto the train to find an empty compartment and sat down. Moments later a lanky redhead walked in with a huge grin on his face. "Hi" the redhead greeted. "Mind if I join you. Everywhere else is full" Harry just stared before saying "not at all" he gestured to the new comer to sit opposite him. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley" the redhead stuck out his hand and Harry shock it politely. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter" he said with a smile knowing that the red head would react just like everyone else. Knowing the redhead he would want to see his mark. **

**Just as Harry went to sweep his fringe aside to show him his scar someone walked in. "Has anyone scene a toad. A boy name Neville's lost one" they both shrugged and said "No" she looked closer at Harry and said "You're Harry Potter" he shook her hand. "Well I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she said to Ron "I'm Ron Weasley" he nodded at her. "Pleasure. You to have better change into robes I expect we'll be arriving soon" as soon as she left they both changed into the school robes just as the train was pulling to a stop. **

**They followed everyone off the train and towards a tall half giant, that harry was sure he had heard Sirius mention as Hagrid Hogwarts grounds keeper. "Rite first years this way" his booming voice echoed across the distance. "Harry Potter. I can't believe it" a giant hand clasped around Harry's smaller one. "I'm Hagrid. But I bet you already knew that dint ya" harry nodded his head. "Rite first years this way to the boats" Hagrid lead them off toward the black lake and the boats. **

**Harry was sat in a boat with two other boys who did tell him their name. But he wasn't listening, due to the fact that they wouldn't shut up about the sorting. As much as Harry didn't want to admit it but he was exited about being sorted into Slytherin. He had everything that Slytherin's had: their arrogance, status, and money. Sirius had hoped that he would be in Gryffindor like his mother and father. But Harry didn't want any of it. **

**They arrived at the entrance to the school, where a tall woman stood with a roll of parchment. "If you'll all follow me please the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" she beamed at us and we followed. Harry lagged behind with the redhead off the train not paying attention to where he was going. He stopped when he accidently walked into someone else. He was going to apologies but when he looked up he looked into the steel grey eyes of another student." It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" he sneered. Mumbles of other students filled the hall. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" he said. The redhead smirked "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley" more chuckles filled the room as Ron turned red. The blond turned back to Harry "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said sticking out his hand to Harry looked into the grey eyes and shock the blond's hand. Accepting his friendship. The redhead looked away at being rejected by the famous Harry Potter. **

**The teacher came back and led them through another door, but this time the door was a thick dark oak doorway that leads into the great hall. As the first years walked down to the platform where the main table was the hall fell silent. The headmaster stood, said a few word and sat back down in his chair and the sorting began. Students had been called into one of four houses, Harry's name was called. He sat on the stool as professor McGonagall lowered the sorting hat onto his head. **

"**Hmmm... Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you..." the hat said in his ear. "Could you put me in Slytherin?" harry asked the hat in his mind. The hat paused a moment before shouting "Slytherin" the echoed across the great hall and the Slytherin's burst into applause. Harry went and sat next to the platinum blond. Draco. Who was looking very smug. **

**After the sorting was done. All the students and staff dug into the welcome feast that appeared out o thin air across each of the for tables. Once they were done the seventh year prefect escorted the first years down to the dungeons. They filed into the dark green and dark wood filled common room. They were joined by an elder man mid thirties. "Welcome to Slytherin" he sneered. "Now as your head of house, I don't want any trouble from any of you. Got it" he looked straight at Harry "now if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask" he said in a softer tone. He bid us goodnight and left though the portrait that they had all just entered **

**They left the common room to find their allocated rooms that they would be sharing for the next seven years. Harry was please to find that he was sharing with the blond he had instantly made friends with. "Potter" he said sounding surprised. "Draco is it" harry said meeting the grey eyes of his room mate. The blond shook his head. "Please call me Harry" the raven haired boy said unpacking his belonging into his draws and wardrobe. **

**After both boys had done unpacking, Harry went to shower while he left Draco to ponder over a potions book. When harry came back he found Draco in the same state in which he'd left him. As Harry entered his room Draco looked up from his book and spotted Harry walk in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Draco had to muffle a grown as he looked Harry over. Or an eleven year old Harry looked pretty dam good. **

**Once Harry was dressed in black silk pyjamas, he sat at his desk to write a letter to his godfather. **

_Sirius _**he wrote**

_Hogwarts is as amassing as you lead me to believe from the stories you told me as a child. I hope to explore the many places that you, my father and Remus had the chance of exploring. Now before you start getting all wound up, I first want you take a seat. Good. Now I have always said that I would be in Slytherin. And I was right. I hope you're not mad. But I asked the sorting hat to place me here because if you say that my magic ability is vast then why not put me in the house that would help me active this._

_Tomorrow I shall be getting my timetable. I must say that I'm rather looking forward to my lessons all except potions. I have never been very good at it. Anyway I best be off. I'll write again as soon as I have time. Give my love to Remus for me. _

_I miss you both very much and will be looking forward to the Christmas holidays. _

_Harry _

**Harry set down his quill and sat back in his chair rereading his letter. Once this was done he got up and called his owl. "Wow she's beautiful" he heard his room mate mutter. He had forgotten about him. "She sure is" Harry said back as Hedwig flew off into the night carrying his letter to his godparents. Harry climbed into his bed thinking about what tomorrow would bring. He didn't ever hear his room mate get up from his bed, switch off the light climb back into bed and mumble "night Harry" moments after Harry's head hit the pillow he was out. In a dreamless sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Later that night Dumbledore paced his office awaiting the arrival of both the Slytherin and Gryffindor head of houses. As he waited he thought long and hard about what had happened this evening. Something wasn't right with Harry being in Slytherin he was suppose to be a weak Gryffindor. **

**Three taps on his office door bough him out his thoughts. He waved his wand at the door and in stepped the Potions Master and Professor McGonagall. "You summoned us headmaster" Snape drawled looking rather bored and wishing he was somewhere but in the presences of the headmaster. "Severus, Minerva. Sorry to have disturbed you this evening. But I assume you both understand is to why you are here" both Professors looked at the headmaster. **

**Nothing was said for several moments but Minerva broke the silence. "What are we going to do Albus?" she asked looking between the two men. "Well I think that the boy needs to be resorted as soon as possible before anything else happens" the headmaster looked between the Potions Master and the transfigurations teacher. "If I may Headmaster" Snape began. "Why don't we let the boy stay in my house?" But before he could finish his sentence Minerva jumped in. "You mean let him stay with you so he can cause trouble? Just like his father" she huffed out then talking a deep breath. "I don't think that's what Serverus meant Minerva" the headmaster joined in slightly agreeing with what she was saying. **

**The headmaster hated the idea of keeping Harry in Slytherin as much as he hated that Sirius had been the one to bring up the dark haired boy. And not let him live with his muggle aunt and uncle. "Your right headmaster I don't want the boy in my house so that he can disgrace the house of snakes. But I agree with the sorting hat. He could do well in Slytherin" he quoted the sorting hat. Serverus looked over at his colleague then at the headmaster who both looked dumbstruck. "I think you may be right Serverus" the headmaster said with a slight gin forming on his face. **

"**I think its best that the both of you head back to your chamber and get a good night sleep. It's going be a busy day tomorrow" the headmaster cheered before ushering both Professors out his office. Once he was alone again. He walked back over to his desk and took a seat in his wooden oak chair. Reaching across the desk to his bowel of lemon drops he pooped a few in his mouth and began to plan. **

…**..The next morning….. **

**Harry awoke the next day to the sound of a muggle hairdryer. 'What the hell' he thought as he pulled open the emerald green curtains that surrounded his bed. On looking out into the room he spotted a pale blond, blow drying his hair. He rolled over in a huff and glanced at the alarm clock on his bed side table. He huffed again but in annoyance this time because the blond had woken him up at the ungodly hour of half past five in the morning. **

**Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he stretched and got out of bed. "Good morning" the cheery blond said meeting Harry's eye though the mirror. Harry bid him a good morning before sulking off to the showers. Where the hot water was hotter than it was the night before. **

**After showering he went back his room that he and Draco shared to find that the blond was no where in sight. Harry smiled in satisfaction at having the room to him self for a moment so that he could dress for the day. As he buttoned up the last button on his white school shirt, Draco walked with a grin plastered to his face. "What's with the grin?" Harry asked the blond as he put on his robes. "Nothing. I'm just not looking forward to getting my time table. That's all" Draco looked over to see Harry looking at him. Harry shrugged and mumbled "I'm not really that bothered to be honest" he shrugged again picking up his wand and putting it in the inside pocket of his robe. **

**With a last glance in the mirror both boys left their shared room and walked down the dimly lit corridor toward the common room. They passed a snobby looking fourth year who kept muttering about losing something but neither Harry nor Draco cared to what it was or what she had lost. **

**By the time both boys entered the common room. Several people were already sat on the plush green leather sofas and armchairs talking amongst themselves. Again both harry and Draco ignored the students as they made there way up to the great hall. On there way up to the great hall the boys only passed a hand full of students. Thinking there was only going to be only a few students at each table. They strolled into the grate hall like the purebloods they were with their noses in the air. **

**As Harry sat down he sensed that someone was glaring at him. He turned in his seat and with his eyes made a sweep of the tables. He came to a stop on a tall red headed first year from Gryffindor. Knowing who it was immediately and stopped in his tracks at the daggers the red head was giving him. Giving the boy a death glare the boy off the train 'Ron' Harry thought he was called scowled and turned back to his breakfast. **

**Harry turned back to his breakfast feeling better at not being stared at. He chuckled at the thought. Draco turned to harry wondering what on earth the brunet thought was so funny. "What you laughing at?" he questioned his new found best friend. "Just chuckling at Weasley over there" he gestured to the Gryffindor table. "What did he do? I swear al hex him for this" Draco raged in anger at the thought of Gryffindor challenging a Slytherin. "Draco. Mate calm down he was only glaring dagger in my back. I turned around to see him blush red. Figured it was him who was staring at me" Harry said with an elegant shrug of his shoulders **

**Before Draco could say anything the headmaster stood from his chair and walked over to the podium. "Good morning students. I take it you all had a good nights sleep." He didn't wait for anyone to reply. "The head of houses and each set of prefect will be giving out your class schedules in the next few moments" the headmaster looked across the hall. Smiled and said "Enjoy your breakfast" before turning on his heals and walking back to his seat. **

**Five minutes later both the Potions Master and prefects headed up and down the Slytherin table handing out class schedules. Draco having been given his timetable before Harry, both boys sat looking over the parchment. "Double potions this morning great" said the blond grinning like a fool. "Urgg... Great" Harry shook his head. Not liking potions. "what's up mate don't you like potions" Draco looked up from the piece of parchment and looked at Harry. "No I don't" he huffed then chuckled at the blonds expression. **

**By the time Harry received his timetable, by non other that the postions teacher himself handed Harry the parchment with a sour look on his worn out face. Without a comment Snape moved on to pass out the remaining timetables. Having finished their breakfasts both Harry and Draco made their way back down to the dungeons flanked by Crabbe and Goyle for their first lesson. **

**Rounding the final corner toward Snape's classroom. All four boys were cut short. Harry not looking where he was going nearly walked straight into someone. He looked up ready to apologies when he saw who it was. "better watch were your going Potter" he sneered. "Well if you didn't purposely stand in the middle of the corridor. Then we wont have a problem now will we weasel" Draco covered for Harry. 2you had better watch what you say to me Malfoy" the redhead sneered at him. "Ow... why what you going to do run along and tell Dumbledore" before Draco could finish off his come back Ron had retched into his robes with drew his wand. But before the redhead could cast a spell. Harry's fist connected with Ron nose. With a satisfied crunch of the redheads nose Harry withdrew his hand. And turned to face the wrath of Professor Snape. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry looked into the eyes of his head of his head of house. Snape's face showed no emotions as he looked away from Harry. His eyes fell on the redhead sprawled across the stone floor clutching his broken nose. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for provoking the Slytherin's." His lips curled back into a half sneer as he listened to the Gryffindor complain.

He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Ron. Both groups of students sucked in a breath at the sight of the potions master point his wand at a student. "Episkey" Snape snarled. He turned back to glare at both Draco and Harry. Both shocked written all over their faces. "Potter a quick word. And Weasley you had better clean yourself and the floor up. Then go and see Madam Pomfrey" he moved into the classroom with Harry steps behind.

As soon as the door shut behind Harry, Serverus turned to his student with a thunderous look on his face. "What the hell happened out there Potter?" he spat at the boy. Harry took a deep breath before starting the event in which had just happened. When Harry finished telling him, Snape was gobsmacked. How stupid had the Gryffindor's gotten over the years, they just didn't start attacking the Slytherin's on their own territory.

Harry was allowed to leave after that, he all but ran out the room to tell Draco. Out in the corridor Harry found Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's glaring daggers at the Gryffindor's. Harry also noted that Ron was nowhere in sight and the blood off the floor had vanished. Snape came out the room and immediately called the class to order terrifying the Gryffindor's. He barked at the students to get into the classroom so that he could start the lesson.

With the incident that had happened before class. Snape couldn't start his lesson because he would run out of time for the students to correctly brew the potion. So instead he had all the class stand up from their seats and stand against the wall. He smirked then withdrew a piece of parchment from his desk and read out the names of the seating order he was going to put the students in.

Both houses groaned at the thought of spending the next year sitting next to a student from the other house. He called out the first set of names "Theodore Nott. Lavender Brown" both students looked puzzled but without a word took their allocated seats. Snape didn't pause "Millicent Bulstrode-Parvati Patil. Pansy Parkinson-Hermione Granger. Harry Potter-Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy-Neville Longbottom" Snape went on and on till all the students had a partner. By the time he was done it was end of class.

All the students rushed out of the classroom so that Snape wouldn't get angry at them. Outside the room, Harry patiently waited for Draco while he spoke to Snape about something important. "What's up Potter? Malfoy not got your back." The red head sneered. "O... Bog off Weasley." Harry moved from his place against the wall to stand directly in front of the redhead. "Or would you like me to break your nose again" Harry said with a smug look on his face. With that he moved back to his place leaning against the wall to wait for Draco.

When Draco came out the classroom Ron had already scampered off to his next lesson. Which Harry was thankful for he wasn't in. "what was all that about" Harry asked the blond as they made there way over to their next lesson-Charms. "Ow… Snape wanted to talk to me. He's had an owl from my father" Harry could tell that Draco wasn't going to say more.

By the time both boys reached the Charms classroom, Professor Flitwick had already started the lesson. Mumbling and apology and Draco handing him a piece of parchment they took their seats. For their first really lesson at Hogwarts the professor tried to teach them how levitate a feather. Most of the Slytherin's had already mastered the spell while growing up. So Draco being the good friend he was opted to help Harry out.

After Charms both the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had flying together with Madam Hooch. This didn't go as well as she had planned. Normally for the house rivalries both houses were good at keeping fights out of lessons. But this year she had to send four boys up to the headmaster's office.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Seamus Finnigan (another Gryffindor that was friends with Ron). Were huddle in the headmaster's office. Harry and Draco stood there with smirks plastered to their face. While Ron and his friend stood cowering where they stood. "Boys this has to stop already. It's only been the first day back and your already showing up your houses" Dumbledore said looking between all for boys. "With all due respect headmaster. The Gryffindor's started it." Dumbledore turned his back on the two Slytherin boys and turned to the others. While his back was turned both Harry and Draco smirked at the other boys. "Is this true Mr Weasley. Mr Finnigan?" he looked between the both boys.

Both Gryffindor's shook their heads in agreement. Dumbledore wound never have guessed. The Gryffindor's provoking the Slytherin's into a fight. "Well Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter. You may leave and go ahead to your next lesson. As for you Mr Weasley, Mr Finnigan. I would like to see you both in detention this evening with Professor Snape. And I will be sending owls to both your parents" the other boys paled as Harry and Draco left with grins plastered to their faces.

As the first day drew to a close, there had been no more incidents between the two houses. All the students that attended Hogwarts were sat in the Great hall awaiting there evening meal, but before they could dig into the feast Dumbledore had a few words to say. "Evening again students" he paused. "I hope you all had a good first day back. Now there have been a few incidents that have come to worry both myself and the staff" he gestured along the head table with his hand. "This school revelry has to stop. Now if I find out that anyone has been behaving badly toward other houses students will be placed into a months detention and it will keep doubling till students can be civil toward others" with that the headmaster took his seat and everyone dug into their dinners.

When both Harry Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's left the Great hall towards their common room. Harry couldn't help but throw a cold glare over at the Gryffindor's who in return there a deadly glare back. Once Harry were back in his room he stopped a white owl perched at the bottom of his bed.

He smiled and walked over to Hedwig untied the letter from her leg and unfolded the parchment.

Harry it said

I can't believe it. Our little man in Slytherin. I just can't get over it, I know you always said you would be but still. I never thought it would come as a shook. But I agree with your magic being strong why not test it out.

Remus was also happy to hear that you had settled into Hogwarts. He sends his love back. The full moon is nearly hear and I'm not looking forward to it. It has been the first full moon I have had to spend on my own for a long time. But o… well I'm sure I'll be fine.

Yes and we still want you to come home at Christmas this year will be better not only because we get to actually spend it together with all three of us. But that we are going to hold a new years Masque ball. Won't this be fun? (Harry ground and laughed at the same time.) But pleased pup don't tell Remus I already told you. You know how he gets if we plan anything big.

Anyway we shall see you at Christmas and will keep an eye out for the next letter you send. Try not to make it a daily thing pup if you don't have the time. I know how school work can get. (Harry could picture Sirius chuckling as he wrote)

Lots of love

Sirius and Remus

Harry chuckled at his godparent's letter. He turned to put it in his desk draw. Hedwig had already flown off into the night. He glanced over to see where Draco was. To his surprise Draco was already tucked up in his emerald green sheets of his bed. Harry sighed and put on his pyjamas flicked his wand to turn the lights off and climbed into his own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry this took me so long to write had bad case of writers block lol... but this is a different version than i planed the other start i made didint seam to fit in right.. nyway once again **

**im not JK if i was Dumbeldore would never have lived Ginny would have died in the chamber and harry would have lived with sirius and be in Slythrin. **

**anyway plase R&R **

**Chapter 4 **

**Silence filled the corridor as two first years ran down the second floor hall, trying to catch the other. Harry's lungs ached as he ran after the redheaded Gryffindor. Harry had nearly cornered him but Ron somehow managed to slip past him and carry on running. Ron looked behind him and saw that Harry was still trailing behind him. **

**Not looking where he was going the redhead tripped over his to long hand-me-down robes. And fell to the floor. Harry took the opportunity to pounce on the redhead straddling his hips. He had the redhead pinned to the floor gabbing hold of his shoving hands he pinned them above his head. "Now that wasn't very nice was it Weasel. How would you like it if I said stuff about your parent? Bet you wouldn't like that would you" Harry bent down to smugly say in his ear. **

**Ron being the idiot that he is, desperately tried to knock Harry off him. But this only caused him to tighten his grip both on the redhead's hands and waist. "Fuck you. You glory seeking nob" the redhead spat at him. Harry chuckled. With one quick squirm Ron had managed to get Harry ungraded and socked him in the nose with his fist. Causing Harry to stumble back and clutch his broken bleeding nose. **

**The redhead moved to stand up. But Harry had already fixed his broken nose and went to grab Ron by his shirt collar and had him pinned to the wall at arm's length so that Harry wouldn't get hit again. With the brunet remembering what Dumbledore had warned last time he let go of the other boy and trudged off down the corridor. "This isn't over Potter" Ron had shouted to him. **

**With Harry's good reflexes and having heard Ron draw his wand out his school robes he quickly spun on the spot only missing the jelly leg jinx and aiming his own at the redhead and hit him square in the chest. The taller boy fell to the floor in a heap. But Harry didn't care he just walked the rest of the corridor back to his dormitory. **

**Once Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room he searched for a particular blond headed boy. And with good luck he found the boy sat in a black leather sofa reading a thick dark leather book. He looked up from his reading as Harry sat down next to him with a huff. "What's up with you" Draco asked as he set a bookmark into the book and put it down. "That Weasel isn't half pissing me off" Harry mumbled looking into the red flames of the fire. "Why what's he said now?" Draco asked sitting up in his seat. **

**Harry didn't really know where to start. He didn't even know himself how this fight had started. But Harry told Draco his side of the story. By the time Harry had finished Draco was fuming. He stood up from his seat and Harry had to run after him so Draco wouldn't do anything stupid. **

**When Harry had finally managed to calm Draco down it was time from dinner. Harry arrived at the great hall flanked by Draco, Pansy and Blaise. As they walked to their seats at the bottom end of the Slytherin table. Harry felt eye drill into the back of his head. But that's not what bothered him; it was the silence that made him think, they had all in fact been talking about him. **

**They all sat in their seats having not said a word since they had left the common room in fear of being over heard. Dumbledore got talking about how well the school year was turning out to be. But Harry new better, it was also due to the fact that Harry was drawn to the headmasters gaze and entranced as he was he couldn't look away. Because he knew differently and wasn't fooled by the old man. Sirius had taught him well and that annoyed the headmaster. **

**As dinner went on Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table and found that there was one seat not filled. He looked up and down the table for the redhead and was pleased to see that he wasn't there. 'So nobody found him yet then' I smugly thought to himself as he dug into his strawberry cheesecake. **

**Once dinner had finished the Slytherin's headed back down to the dungeons, so they could finish off any home work that was due in after the weekend. Harry, Draco and Blaise sat in leather armchairs by the fire and settled down to complete their DADA homework. Harry was half way through his homework when Snape appeared out of know where and glaring at him. **

**"Hello Professor Snape. What can we do for you?" Draco asked looking up at the Potions teacher. "Potter you had better come with me" he snarled. Harry reluctantly stood from his chair and without a word followed the older man. He knew where Snape was taking him. He was taking him to see Dumbledore. And this wouldn't end well. **

**When Harry and Snape retched the headmaster's office Harry didn't know what to expect let alone know why he was there. Snape Knocked on the headmaster's door and walked in, with Harry two steps behind. When they walked in Harry instantly met the gaze of his godfather. Sirius. Who didn't look to impressed at being called into school. **

**"I swear down. I never did it" Harry jumped to his own defence before anyone could say anything. "Nobody's saying you have done anything cub" harry looked over at Remus who smiled at him in encouragement. Harry was about to say something when the office door was flung open. And there in the door way stood the redheaded bully himself. **

**So now harry understood why he was here. This was his final chance to prove that Ron started all this by saying things that he didn't understand about Harry's parents. Harry folded his arms across his chest ready to see how this plays out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N sorry its only a small chapter =) hope u like it **

**Once everyone was sat comfortably in the headmaster's office it was time to get down to business. Both Harry and Ron told Dumbledore and their parents what had happened since they had started at the school. Both blaming each other for what had happened. Ron got most of the blame because he always seemed to start everything. **

**An hour later insults were being thrown back and forth between the two students and nothing was being achieved. Dumbledore shook his head. They had been going round in circles for the past fifteen minutes trying to sort something out. Due to the fact that both Harry and Ron got into fights every day and detentions were doing no good for the boys. **

**The room eventually fell as Dumbledore rubbed the back of his neck looking between the flushed faces of the boys, then at their parents. "I can't think of what to do with you boys2 he said resting his hands on his oak desk. "We have tried everything. Detentions are doing no good if anything there just making the situation worse." He shook his head. "I have a solution Albus" Sirius looked over at his old headmaster with a sly smile on his face. "O… and what's that Sirius another one of your crazy plans" Molly insulted. "Maybe… I want to send Harry to Dumstrang" he said with a glint in his eye. **

**"After all they did send Harry a letter, but I declined sending him there in thinking it would be better to send him here. Well I must have been wrong. Igor will be a better tutor than you **_**Albus**_**" he sneered the name. They all looked at him. Harry had shock written all over his face. He didn't think Sirius was being serious. But Harry had hoped that his father figure wound send him to the all-boys school. But wasn't going to be difficult because he sent him to Hogwarts. **

**The room fell silent again as everyone took in what Sirius had said. "very well then Sirius I shall send a letter to Igor and explain the situation" the headmaster stood from his chair to find a scrap piece of parchment. "That won't be needed Albus" the headmaster turned sharply to glare at the man who was destroying all his plans and Sirius knew it. "O… and why is that?" he questioned with a taunting smirk. "Because Albus, I already sent him an owl. And received the reply just before I left to come here." He reached into his robes and withdrew a cream piece of parchment. "Harry start at Dumstrang a week on Monday." **

**Harry was over joyed. He didn't know what to do. So once he left the headmasters office he ran all the way down to the dungeons to pack up his trunk. None of his room-mates were there when he arrived back at his room. Harry quickly changed into black jeans and a dark green dress shirt. Once he was done he put his old uniform into his trunk. He snatched his wand of his bed and just as he was about to shrink his belongings, so they would all fit into his pocket. The room door burst in. reviling a distraught blond. "Draco" Harry looked over at the blond who had taken him by surprise. Harry hadn't thought about what he was going to tell his blond haired best friend. "How could you?" the blond charged at Harry making his fist contact with Harry's jaw. Causing it to bruise instantly. "Draco… I'm sorry". **

**Harry got up off the floor grabbed hold of his shrunken trunk and left the room. Leaving his best friend crying on the cold floor. And not looking back. He met Sirius in the Great Hall. There was no one about except for Dumbledore and Professor Snape, who was throwing icy glare at Sirius. Without a word from anyone Harry followed Sirius out the front door not even glancing back as he heard Draco screaming for him to go back to him. He blinked back the tears as he followed Sirius off the grounds and back home. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE HAD SO MUCH GOING OFF AND HAVENT HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE ANYTHING. **

**A/N 2 I HAVE SPOKEN WITH J K ROWLING ABOUT HAVING EQUAL RIGHT OVER HARRY POTTER. THOW SHE LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS MAD AND TURN ME DOWN STRAIGH AWAY. SO I'M WORKING ON GETTING ANOTHER SHOT AT HER LETTING ME AT LEAST BORROW THE RIGHTS BUT…. **

**Chapter 6 **

** His mouth filled with the salty copper taste of blood, as he bolted upright in bed. His heart pounding in his stomach as he tried to fill his lungs with air. Once his breathing was back to normal he looked around the room confused as to where he was. Harry remembered that he was in his room and that whatever woke him up was in his dream. **

** He untangled himself from his black silk sheets and stood up. Regretting it the moment he fell back on his bed from the slight blackout of having gotten up to fast. He got up again and stumbled across the room stretching as he went. Hearing the clicking of his joints, he trudged to the bathroom. **

** Turning on the silver cold tap for the shower, Harry let it run a moment before removing his pyjama bottoms and stepping into the warm shower. Several moments later Harry was found padding out the bathroom into his room in nothing but an emerald green towel. He was about to drop his towel when a soft pop made him jump, the house elf stared at him with wide eyes. **

** Harry turned to see who it was. Realising that it was Mitzy. "Good morning master Harry" she croaked at him before walking over to his silver curtains and pulled them open so that sunlight spilled into the room. "Morning" Harry said walking over to his wardrobe. Rummaging around a few moments then pulling out a pair of black jeans and a green polo shirt. **

** Mitzy stood watching him before saying "master Sirius says that you is to join him for breakfast" she muttered before popping away back to whatever his godfather had asked him to do. Harry huffed, picked up his wand and headed down towards the kitchen. When Harry entered the kitchen he saw his godfather sat at the end of the table with a mug of strong coffee reading the muggle paper. Sirius looked up from his reading to see his godson standing in the doorway. **

"**Morning Sirius" Harry nodded to the older man. "Morning" Harry moved to take a seat just as a loud pop made him jump back. "Master Harry" the house elf looked up at Harry with wide eyes. "What can Minky get you for breakfast?" the elf asked. Sirius looked up from his paper, raised an eyebrow and smirked. Harry didn't eat breakfast, only a strong black coffee with two sugars was all he ever had. **

**The house elf looked over at Sirius who just nodded his head and the elf popped away. Harry took his seat at the other end of the table while he waited for his coffee. Sirius eyed him as Harry reached for the wizard paper that his godfather hadn't looked at yet. As his emerald eyes scanned over the paper his blood boiled. **

_HARRY POTTER JOINS DEATH-EATERS: WIZARD SCHOOL. _

_HARRY POTTER HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE MIXED HOGWARTS WIZARD SCHOOL TO JOIN THE DUMMSTRANGS WIZARD ACCADAMY. HARRY AGED 12 SAYS THAT TURNING DOWN HIS RIGHTFULL PLACE AT THE ALL BOYS WIZARD SCHOOL WAS THE WORST THING HE COULD HAVE DONE. _

**Harry continued to read the article, laughing at the reporter who had twisted Dumbledore's words. Sirius chucked at his godson then went back to reading his own paper. With a loud pop Minky appeared with a steaming cup of coffee and a letter addressed to Harry. He turned over the letter to see that it was addressed to him. On closer inspection he also knew who the letter was from. "Minky" he called the elf back, "yes Master Harry" the elf looked up at his younger master. "Take this letter back to the owl who delivered it and send it back. Please Mitzy" the elf did what it was told and with a pop disappeared. **

"**What was all that about?" Sirius asked putting down his paper and took hold of Harry's. "Nothing you should worry about." Harry said with a smirk then stood up and left the room with his coffee and headed to the library to finish his studies.**

**A WEEK LATER**

** Harry stood on the creaking rotten dock with Sirius and one other person with his parents. A chill ran down Harry's spine as he looked out into the distance. If it was this cold now he dreaded how cold it would really be at Dumstrang. Taking a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cold night air. He shuddered again pulling the think cloak closer around himself. **

**Sirius chuckled at his godson as Harry threw him a dirty look. Sirius looked out at the dark coloured water to see the water churning by its self. Waves came crashing from all angles but this isn't what puzzled the young wizard. Harry squinted out into the distance and spotted the outline of what appeared to be a large ship. **

**His heart started to thump in his chest. With a smug looking grin he turned to Sirius, "I guess this is good-bye again till Christmas" his godfather pulled the smaller boy closer to him for a last hug. As he let go of the younger boy the ship had dropped its anchor and two dark figures appeared at what Harry assumed the entrance to the ship. **

**Giving one last hug to his godfather then turned to follow the other boy who had been waiting as well. With a last glance at his godfather Harry entered the ship, followed by the hooded figured. Harry was impressed with the interior of the ship, deep red carpets covering the floor, black walls with dimly lit white candles in gothic style holders with dark oak wooden doors on either side of the wall. **

**Harry looked up to find that one of the hooded figured has removed his hood and was stood watch Harry intently. "Follow me Mr Potter" his thick Bulgarian accent surprising the boy but Harry followed the man as he led the way down the winding corridors. After passing many doors they stopped outside a door which looked like all the others. **

**The door was unlocked and Harry followed the man inside. The room the other side of the door took Harry by surprise. A large open fire that lit its self when they had entered, on either side of the fire were two black leather sofas that looked uncomfortable but Harry new they wouldn't be. The room was larger than harry expected but living in the magical world he tended to forget. His guide left him with a quick warning that dinner was to be served at 19:30 hours and that someone would be along to collect him later on. **

**Harry looked around his quarters trying to locate his bedroom. Having checked the two out of three doors he finally found the door to his room. Just like the living room the room was the same size but far more grander with a four poster bed on a raised platform in the centre of the room, a dark oak wooden desk with three draws and a matching wardrobe. **

**He reached into the pocket of his jeans and withdrew a mini version of his trunk. Muttering the incantation to enlarge his trunk to its original size he began to unpack. Having unpacked most of his casual jeans and shirts Harry decided to go for a shower before dinner. Once out the shower and dressed he glanced at the clock over the fireplace and noted that someone should be coming to collect him for dinner anytime soon. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food and his mouth watered. Not two minutes later three loud thuds on the door let him know that it was time. **

**The same person who led Harry to his room came to collect him and directed him to the dining room; once Harry was there he took his seat towards the middle of the long table. Next to him sat a boy no older than Harry with jet black hair and blue eyes by the name of Nathan. The boys had instantly become friends and talked about everything. **

**Nathan already who Harry was and didn't mind the fact that as soon as everyone else joined the table wanted to get his attention and ask him pointless questions but Harry smiled and answered their questions before turning back to his new found friend and carried on talking. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N hi everyone I know your all wounding if this is the end of Draco and the answer is no its not….. I'm the world's crappiest writer so the next few chapters you may not understand so bear with me….

So once again I'm claiming nothing off the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own purpose because no one is as good as JK.

After dinner was over, all the new first year boys headed back to their allocated room. Harry being the person that he was had his new friend Nathan engaged in a full conversation about Quiddich and who was the best team. Three other boys had joined the group claiming they knew the dark haired boy. Harry couldn't remember their names but he was sure that he would soon remember.

When Harry arrived back at his room he spotted that a large white owl was perched on the arm of the sofa. He puffed out his chest and walked over to the bird as it stuck out its leg so that Harry could take the letter. With shaking hands he ruined the seal and pulled out the cream coloured parchment and began to read the letter.

Harry

The owl that has delivered the letter for me will not leave unless you send a reply. I have no idea why you left Hogwarts but I thought we were friends. But after the way you left without a world I started to wonder have I done something wrong… life at Hogwarts without you is a dull affair and nothing seems right.

Please send a reply Harry I know that you are not doing this to be mean but spear me the thought and being the idiot that I know you are and keep in touch.

Your good friend

Draco

Harry read the letter over twice before he went over to his desk to pull out a quill and ink along with a piece of parchment. He sat down at his desk and began writing his reply.

Draco

I am so very sorry for the way that I have acted and was truly not being a good friend. I am also sorry for the fact that I left without saying goodbye but I thought it was for the best and would be easier for us both.

I'm sure life at Hogwarts will get better with the more you put into it. I haven't even arrived at Durmstrang and I'm looking forwards to it so much. The only downside is that you haven't come with me.

I will look forward to hearing from you and will promise to keep in touch

Harry

He folded up the parchment and tied it to the bird's foot, as he watched it take off into the night. Harry found his book that he had been reading lately and took a seat in front of the fire and began to read. After reading several pages his head started to hurt he placed the marker inside his book and stood. Rubbing his eyes he trudged off to his room where he changed into black silk pyjamas then crawled into his king size bed.

Harry awoke the next morning to thudding on his bedroom door. He rubbed the sleep from his eye and stumbled across the room. He pulled open the door to see his friends from dinner the previous night stood there dressed in their school robes. "Morning dude" Nathan mumbled walking into Harry's room followed by three other boys. "Morning guys. Give me a second while I just grab a shower and get dressed" they all took a seat on the black leather sofas by the roaring fire.

Not fifteen minutes later Harry was joining the boys in the living room. After grabbing his wand off the coffee table they all left to head down to the dining room. As all five boys left the room muttering words of playful insults that they all knew no one meant. They entered the room to find that the large room had been expanded to make it bigger than what it was the previous night because there happened to be more people sat around each tabled.

Scanning the room for an empty table Harry's eyes landed on a table with only one person sat there. Harry was bewildered when his eyes rested on the white blond hair of the tabled occupant, that he could only picture to belong to only one person. Nathan followed Harry's gaze and snickered. The boy sat at the table, as sensing being stared at turned to meet the green eyed boy. Green eyes met silver and harry only knew one person with eyes like that.


End file.
